


Holy Smokes!

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's always been Sam's Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Smokes!

Sam is four when he first comes up with it. He's already a little nerd, staying up late reading comic books, ("They're _graphic novels,_ Dean") making Dean walk him to comic stores and libraries when there's one nearby. It drives Dean nuts. He just wants to get back to the motel and watch the horror movie marathon, but he knows when they do finally head back.to the motel, Sam will use the TV for Disney or Cartoon Network.

Dean was just picking a caterpillar off the road and putting it on a bush when Sam said, "You know, you're just like Batman."

"No way I'm like Batman, Sammy."

"Yeah, 'cos Batman saves people too. Even if he don't know 'em, he still cares about 'em, 'cos he's a superhero."

Dean just laughed, "It was just a caterpillar, I'm not a hero, Sam."

"Yes you are!" Sam was getting his temper-tantrum voice, so Dean dropped it.

Sam bought him a Batman tee shirt a couple years after that. Said he bought it with his birthday money but Dean found the security tag still on it. It didn't matter, Dean wore it until it literally fell of him.

It's not until Sam's twelve it gets brought up again. A whole six years has passed, and Dean and Sam are just sitting on the bed, Dean's wearing a black tee shirt and black jeans, sweating up a storm while Sam lays in boxer shorts, whining about the heat.

"You're like friggin' Bruce Wayne," Sam groans, throwing his head back in what looks like pain, but Dean knows he's just being a baby. Dean looks down at him from his upright position against the wall and raises an eyebrow. "When did I get demoted?"

"Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same thing, moron. I'm just saying Bruce Wayne always wears all black. Never takes it off. Like you. It's a hundred degrees outside and you're wearing all black. You're gonna have heat stroke."

Dean had long since noticed the developing lines of Sam's flattening stomach, and sharpening jaw. He wasn't used to the cracks in his voice or the lust in his eyes, but it was there.

Sam was twelve. And he was his brother. Wrong wrong wrong _wrong._

Sam's fourteen; tall, and gangly, and awkward and hormonal. He's in the passengee seat of the impala, Dean's old navy hoodie zipped all the way the the neck, his arms crossed across his chest, teeth chattering. Finally, Dean can't take it anymore, and he sheds his own jacket as he's driving, revealing a thin grey tee shirt, and hands it to Sam.

"Dean, no,"

"Yes."

"I can't..."

"You _can._ It's my fault the heat's not working, so here."

Sam didn't argue. Just took it, and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Dean glanced over, and.his brother was bright red.

"I just said you're an apologist. Like Batman. Thinks everything is his fault, and he has to fix it."

Dean chewed on his cheek in thought, bit didn't bring it up again.

Using Dean's leather as a blanket, he had leaned to the side and huddled close to Dean for warmth. Dean put his arm around him, trying to get a little himself.

Feelings were mutual, words were swapped, kisses shared. Kisses turned into touches, turned into sex. Sam was seventeen, and giagantic, and masculine, and a far cry from a 'baby' brother anymore, and Dean was out of his mind in love.

"Think you'd ever get into roleplaying?" Sam asked him, Dean tucked protectively to his side, miles.of naked pressing together until it felt like they were one entity.

"Like you pretending to be a damsel in distress and I come save you? Yeah, that'd be hot."

Sam snorted, "No, like...like costumes."

"What kinda costumes?"

Sam hesitated, and when Dean looked up at him, his cheeks and ears were bright red.

"Spill, Sam."

"Okay, okay. Well...I was thinking..."

"C'mon, spit it out."

"Batman."

Dean laughed as childhood memories came flooding back. Why he thought this thing between them would change what they always were, Dean would never know, but every day Sam seemed to want to prove him wrong.

"You've always had a real hard-on for that guy, haven't you?"

"Only 'cos he reminded me of you."

And that was that. Dean was Sam's batman, for as long as he wanted him to be.


End file.
